Memories
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Kelanjutan 10 tahun sesudah misi membunuh. menjalani hidup masing-masing dan mulai membangun hubungan khusus yang sakral. pernikahan merupakan sumpah janji suci yang mutlak dan indah. Nagisa X Kaede, Karma X Manami, Tomohito X Yukiko.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Kaede, Karma x Manami, Tomohito x Yukiko**_

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slice of life**_

 **Chapter 1 : Rencana.**

Sore senja menjadi berakhirnya pelajaran yang dilakukan oleh guru muda yang memberikan lambai tangan kepada muridnya-muridnya. Tersenyum hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan olehnya saat ini. Mengakhiri lambaiannya disaat murid-murid mulai turun dari gunung, pria itu hanya menghela sesaat dan mulai merapihkan semua peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengajar, berbenah dan mulai menghapus isi tulisan kapur putih pada papan tulis hitam yang ada didepannya. Dirinya terhanyut menyadari gambar seseorang yang dia kenal.

Makhluk berbentuk gurita berwarna kuning dengan setelan hitam dan merah dengan ciri khas dasi bulan setengah, sebuah topi toga mini menempel padanya. menyentuhnya dengan mata safir biru lautnya yang menjadi sendu. Kehilangan sosok terbaik yang membimbingnya selama ini, baik dalam suka maupun duka. Hatinya seakan teriris oleh mata pisau tajam yang tidak terlihat.

"10 tahun telah berlalu yah?" gumamnya. "Koro _-sensei_ , tempat ini benar-benar menjadi kenangan bagi kami kelas 3-E" mengingat peristiwa yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan.

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil menjadi guru sepertimu! Guru yang selalu bersabar, guru yang selalu humoris, guru yang selalu mengalah jika merasa bersalah, aku mengikuti jejakmu orang yang kukagumi, aku ingin tahu kau sedang ada dimana sekarang dan menjadi apa _sensei_?" ujarnya dengan nada serak dengan senyum hambar. Asik dalam lamunannya, dirinya tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap mendekatinya, perlahan dan menangkap pria itu dengan kedua tangannya menutup kedua matanya.

"S-Siapa?"

"Ayo tebak siapa aku?!" ujarnya dengan nada manja, membelakanginya.

"Haha,… siapa lagi jika bukan, nona bintang artis, suaramu mudah sekali ditebak, Akari!" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil, melepaskan tangan gadis itu sambil mendongkak melihat kebelakang.

"D-Dasar, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. a-aku jadi malu tahu dan namaku yang sekarang ini Kayano Kaede tahu, Nagisa!" gugup gadis itu, karena digoda oleh kekasihnya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja kok. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kesini.?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini!?" tanya balik oleh Kaede dengan sungut kekesalan perempatan.

"B-Bukan begitu, hanya saja bagaimana dengan syutingmu? nanti kau bisa kena marah lagi sama managermu!" sahutnya merasa salah bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah izin untuk hari ini, karena aku bingung mau kemana, jadi kuputuskan datang kesini. Lagipula apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal disini sendirian, Nagisa?" sahutnya khawatir mendengar Nagisa tinggal sendirian diatas gunung seperti ini.

"Hmmm… tidak masalah kurasa" jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal d-denganku saja, m-maksudku disana kau lebih strategis kemanapun!" ujar gadis itu dengan merona.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin hidup mandiri sesuai janjiku kepada ibuku, untuk tidak merepotkannya kembali, walaupun sedikit melelahkan sih jalan dari bawah menuju kesini" jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

 _ **TOK! TOK!**_

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka berdua, segera mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas dan ditemuinya seseorang yang mereka kenal, gadis cantik yang merupakan primadona dan pria surai hitam pendek yang bersamanya, kedua teman satu kelas 3-E seangkatan Nagisa dan Kaede. Terkejut tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika gadis itu datang ketempat ini.

"Sugino _-kun_ , Kanzaki _-san_ sudah lama sekali"

"Lah ada apa dengan mukamu Kanzaki _-san_?!" sahut Kayano terkejut melihat wajah Yukiko memar.

"Mengapa kalian kemari?" tanya Nagisa kembali, namun keduanya masih terdiam. Aneh, mungkin itulah yang ada digambaran Kaede saat ini, melihat sorot mata keduanya menunduk sedih. Menyadari sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikiran mereka saat ini. Nagisa pun menyikut bahu Kaede mengajak mereka untuk istirahat didalam.

"Kanzaki _-san_ , Sugino _-kun_ , masuklah dulu. biar kubuatkan teh untuk kalian berdua!" ajak Kaede sambil menarik tangan keduanya.

"M-Maaf jika kami merepotkan Kayano" sahut pria itu tersenyum hambar.

 **~o0o~**

Masalah telah menimpa mereka berdua, setelah beberapa kejadian menimpa gadis itu, ditampar oleh sang Ayah yang cukup terasa dan meninggalkan bekas jejak merah luka, akhirnya dia pun pergi dari rumah, meminta Sugino menemaninya menuju sekolah SMP Kunagigaoka untuk menenangkan dirinya. membicarakan masalah itu kepada Kaede dan Nagisa, meminta saran apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

"Begitu yah, jadi Sakakibara Ren itu yah" gumam Kaede mengerti.

"Aku lelah dengan beban Ayahku yang selalu memaksaku, hanya karena uang, hingga ingin menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, aku ingin bebas mencintai orang yang kusukai!" kesal Yukiko menumpahkan perasaannya, tanpa malu dan ragu, menangis. Sugino yang melihat Kanzaki menangis hanya meruntuk diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu mulai mengerti dan mengajak Sugino dan Kaede keluar sebentar.

"Maaf, Kanzaki _-san_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebentar, tidak apa-apakan jika kami tinggal sebentar" gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kanzaki, membuat Nagisa tidak bisa tinggal diam. dengan segala usaha. Dirinya mulai memberikan saran yang dia dapatkan dari Koro _-sensei_ dulu. Perasaan ragu pada Sugino mulai terlihat, entah saran yang dia dapatkan dari Nagisa akan berhasil apa tidak.

"T-Tapi aku ragu, apakah akan berhasil apa tidak? apalagi pria yang ditunangkan Kanzaki _-san_ adalah orang kaya, ditambah Sakakibara itu orangnya playboy" ragunya tidak ingin melepas Yukiko.

"Sugino, aku juga dulu sama seperti Kanzaki _-san_. tertekan dan dipaksa menurut oleh keinginan orang tuaku, Ibuku yang keras dan egois, kurasa cara yang sedikit mendramatisir dan bumbu kebohongan bisa cukup membantumu dan dirinya!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh jahil, Sugino yang melihat Nagisa hanya _sweatdrop._

"Kelakuannya sekarang mirip sekali dengan koro _-sensei_!" batin kaede dan Sugino _sweatdrop_ melihat Nagisa seperti mantan gurunya dulu.

"Intinya adalah apakah kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu ini dengan tekadmu atau tidak? Sebagai kelas pembunuh tentu itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dalam menaklukan target bukan?!" ujar Nagisa memberi nasihat. Sugino dibuat kagum dengan perkataannya, seakan sosok koro _-sensei_ ada pada dirinya.

Tesenyum karena memahami saran yang diberikan Nagisa. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" jawabnya menyetujui rencana Nagisa.

"Ok, saatnya menyusun rencana!" ujar Nagisa tersenyum.

 **~o0o~**

Diapartement yang bernamakan keluarga Kanzaki, terdengar keributan kedua orang tua itu yang khawatir, karena anak mereka, putri sulungnya belum pulang sejak kemarin. Khawatir itulah yang dirasakan oleh wanita paruh bayah tersebut. "Hei, sayang tenanglah! Aku yakin Yukiko akan pulang kerumah!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, jika anak itu tidak mau menuruti perkataanku!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi, pria sepantaran putrinya. Tunangan yang sudah dijodohkan oleh Ayahnya mulai berbicara.

" _Anu_ … Aku akan mencarinya paman, bibi. Jadi tenanglah ya" hiburnya dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Terima kasih Ren _-kun_ " kedua orang itu sampai depan pintu, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang menaiki mobil sedan mewah.

Kendaraan mobil ditengah malam itu yang sedang berada dalam lampu merah, berkabut dan berhenti. Suasana terlihat sepi. Pemuda tampan dengan ciri khas rambut belah samping itu hanya menyeringai licik, karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan putri Kanzaki yang sangat dia cintai, sejak berada di SMP Kunigigaoka.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi rencanaku akan berhasil-…" memacu kembali gas pada mobil mewahnya, Ren tak menyadari bahwa dia telah menabrak seorang wanita, surai hitam. segera dirinya dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan mencoba membantu wanita itu yang tertatih kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja-… Yukiko _-san_ " terkejut bahwa gadis itu tak ingin bertemu dengan tunangannya, dirinya mencoba berlari menjauhinya, namun tangannya ditahan olehnya. Genggaman pria itu yang kuat, membuat gadis itu meronta memohon dilepaskan, karena kalah kekuatan.

"Lepaskan aku! lepaskan! Aku tidak mau jadi wanita simpananmu!" ronta Yukiko karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Ren dalam posisi keatas dan terhimpit tembok.

"Tidak akan, aku ini adalah tunanganmu tidak ada yang boleh menolakku!" ujarnya mulai menyentuh rambut gadis itu yang terurai, menikmati aroma gadis itu yang menggoda.

"A-Aku tidak menyukaimu sejak awal, k-kau hanya menipu para wanita dengan janji-janji dan omongan palsumu-… Hmmph!" ucapan Yukiko terhenti mendapati mulut gadis itu dipaksa untuk bersentuhan. Ciuman, Pria pujangga itu sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya.

 _ **ARGGH!**_

"Kau mengigitku dasar wanita hina, menangkapnya kembali dan menamparnya!" ujar Ren sudah memuncak marah, karena menolak ciumannya. Perlawanan Yukiko yang mengigit bibir Ren.

"Harusnya kau beruntung, karena aku mencintaimu! Orang tuamu yang hidup pas-pasan akan mendapatkan laki-laki kaya sepertiku!"

"Dan benar dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. kau akan jadi simpananku. Bersyukurlah harusnya dirimu" ujarnya menarik tangan gadis itu kembali. "Ikut aku sekarang!" paksa Ren menarik gadis itu kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Ayah Ibu!"

 _ **BUUAGH!**_

Pukulan telak berhasil mendarat pada wajah Ren, gadis itu segera berlindung dibelakang pemuda yang menolongnya. Terkejut bahwa dirinya mengenal orang yang menolong Yukiko.

"K-Kau… Sugino?!" Ren terkejut

"Hentikan perbuatanmu ini Sakakibara! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!" tegas pria itu melindungi Yukiko.

"Diam, ini urusanku. Enyahlah dari hadapanku, sekarang!" ancamnya mulai melakukan serangan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak seenaknya!"

Pertarungan bela diri, membuat Sugino kalah ditempat Yukiko yang melihat pria itu tersungkur ditanah mencoba menolongnya, namun lagi dirinya ditarik paksa.

"Lepaskan aku, tolong aku Sugino _-kun_!"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Yukiko _-san_ -… h-hawa apa ini… pisau? Sejak kapan mereka ada dibelakangku?!" terkejut menyadari bahwa sebuah pisau belati sudah berada dalam jangkauan leher Ren yang membelakanginya. Seorang dengan jubah misterius dengan stelan serba hitam.

"Enyahlah dari sini. jika kau tidak ingin aku bunuh!" ancam pria dalam masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. 3 orang dibelakangnya mulai mengepung pria itu, Ren yang mendengar itupun, memucat ketakutan dan segera berlari, karena enggan nyawanya dalam celaka.

Memacu mobil sedan mewahnya dan meninggalkan lokasi. Hingga beberapa orang polisi dan kedua orang paruh bayah datang menghampiri Sugino dan Kanzaki. Rombongan preman yang berada disitu pun segera berlari menghindari kejaran polisi, Beberapa keributan orang tua gadis itu yang cemas dan khawatir melihat putrinya dianiaya oleh calon tunangannya yang dia tangkap dari telepon misterius. Mereka pun dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat dan dalam pengawasan polisi untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

 **~o0o~**

Keesokan paginya, beberapa reporter mendatangi rumah sakit, mendapati kabar bahwa pemain terbaik baseball tim profesional Sugino Tomohito cedera, karena sudah menolong seorang wanita, berita yang cukup cepat tersebar menjadi pembicaraan hangat saat ini. Hingga kedua orang tua Kanzaki mau tidak mau mulai menyukai tindakan dan ketegasan pria itu yang benar-benar menyukai putri sulungnya dan merupakan superstar lapangan, Bukti fisik rekaman, memperkuat hasil visumnya. Kedua orang tua itu memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Ren, lebih tepatnya membatalkan pertunangannya.

Hari ini, semua temannya berkunjung dengan membawakan beberapa plastik berisikan buah segar, menuju rumah sakit Sugino berada dan memasuki kamarnya.

 _ **TOK! TOK!**_

Mereka berempat masuk dan tersenyum.

"Semuanya" sahut gadis itu yang berhenti mengupas apel dengan pisau kecil _stanless_ yang dia genggam.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Maaf, jika kau menjadi terluka begini Sugino, Kanzaki _-san_ " ucap Nagisa merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua ini berkat kalian semua. terutama dirimu Nagisa" sahut Sugino hanya menyengir menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Benar!" setuju Yukiko.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu Kanzaki _-san_?" tanya Kaede angkat bicara.

"Semua berjalan lancar berkat saran Nagisa _-kun_ , mereka mulai memahamiku dan mulai menerima Sugino _-kun_ , rekaman bukti perkataan dan kejahatan Sakakibara sudah menjadi bukti kuat bagi kami. aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian Nagisa _-kun_ , Kaede _-chan_ , Ritsu _-san_ , Yoshida _-kun_ , Muramatsu _-kun_ " ujar Yukiko benar-benar berterima kasih membungkuk kecil.

"Sudah tugasku untuk membantu kalian" sahut Ritsu dalam Handphone Kaede.

"Tidak masalah kok" sahut Muramatsu nya menyengir senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi… Sugino ini tidak gratis kan?! Kami minta traktirannya karena kau sudah jadian dengan Kanzaki, tidak perlu yang mewah. aku ingin tiket menonton pertandinganmu besok lusa saja!" ancam Yoshida dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku setuju!" Sahut Muramatsu menyetujuinya.

"Heee?... kalian berdua benar-benar pintar dalam merampok teman Muramatsu, Yoshida. Baiklah. Aku mengerti!" ucapnya pasrah menerima permintaan mereka berdua. permasalahan Kanzaki dan Sugino akhirnya berakhir dengan baik dan lancar. Nagisa dan Kaede yang berada disitu hanya tersenyum senang.

Kegiatan mereka berjalan seperti biasanya, setelah kunjungan kerumah sakit. semuanya kembali kepada aktivitas rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Saat ini guru bertubuh mungil dengan rambut surai pendek birunya sedang melamun. Muridnya sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Nagisa.

Menatap langit, beberapa panggilan, menyadarkannya hingga sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras menyadarkannya.

"Sensei…. Nagisa _-sensei_! Aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan soal ini, bagaimana hasilnya?" gerutu murid kesayangan, karena diabaikan. Pria itu terkejut.

"M-Maaf, Sakura _-chan_. mana biar aku periksa!" Nagisa meminta maaf kepada muridnya.

"Hmmm… Hmmm… penulisan kata verbal yang digunakan masih kurang tepat, tolong diperbaiki kembali dirumah-… " pria itu terkejut bahwa Kaede kembali berkunjung kembali, melambaikan tangan, menandakan ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah" helanya pasrah dalam batin.

"Semuanya hari ini. _Sensei_ ada keperluan mendadak, jadi kita akhiri saja pelajaran hari ini, kerjakan tugas halaman 36 sampai dengan 38. Besok dikumpulkan mengerti!" ujar Nagisa memberikan tugas.

"Baik" sahut semua murid.

Matahari sore mulai terbenam. Gadis itu terus menarik Nagisa kesuatu tempat yang dia tidak tahu, Memaksanya mengikuti langkah kekasihnya tanpa tahu harus kemana. Hingga mereka telah berhenti.

"Nagisa buka penutup matamu?" ucap Kaede.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Kaede-… kalian berdua"

"Okuda _-san_ , Karma?" terkejut bahwa kedua orang itu sudah berada diantara mereka. stelan jas dan dasi merah pada tubuh kekar surai merah yang tinggi dan gagah, bersama gadis dengan kacamata hitam dengan rambut terurai, yang masih mengenakan jas putih laboratoriumnya.

"Yo" sapa Karma dengan hangat

"Konbanwa, Nagisa _-kun_ "

"M-Mengapa kalian ada disini?" Terkejut pria itu tak mengerti.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar memang tidak boleh kami datang kesini?!" ujarnya dengan urat kekesalan perempatan siku-siku, melepaskan cengkraman pada leher Nagisa yang kesakitan.

"Adududuh, Sakit tahu!" mohonnya minta dilepaskan. Karma hanya menurut Melepaskan temannya

"Nagisa _-kun_ , aku mendengar bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Kaede _-chan_ , apakah itu benar?" tanya Manami ingin tahu. kedua orang itu sontak merona malu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya… kami juga akan menikah loh" sahut Karma dengan cengiran khasnya mengandeng tangan Manami menunjukan cincin pertunangan bersama. Gadis itu hanya menunduk malu. Baik Kaede dan Nagisa yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak.

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

 _ **EHHHH!**_

"Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan sekali Karma" hela Nagisa tak percaya.

"Benar sekali!" sahut Kaede terkejut.

"Begitulah, namun aku dan Manami _-chan_ , sudah membicarakannya, daripada kami melangsungkan pernikahan dihari yang berbeda dengan kalian berdua, kami ingin membicarakan ini bersama denganmu dan menawarkan rencana kami. Aku ingin pernikahan kita berempat dilakukan bersama di gedung sekolah lama kita. Bagaimana menurutmu, Nagisa, Kayano _-chan_?"

"Waah, itu ide yang bagus sekali Karma _-kun_ , Manami _-chan_. aku sih setuju saja, tapi bagaimana denganmu Nagisa?" tanya Kaede, Nagisa sedang berpikir sesaat dan mulai menyimpulkan.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi tempat ini rasanya sangat kurang layak jika digunakan, Karma, Okuda _-san_. m-maksudku dengan kondisi toilet dan listrik yang tidak ada. apakah tidak masalah bagi kalian berdua?" ujar Nagisa sedikit ragu dengan saran Karma dan Manami.

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah itulah sebabnya kami datang untuk membantu kalian" sahut beberapa orang yang datang bersama, Nagisa dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran semua teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman"

"Yo, Nagisa" sapa Okajima.

"Bagaimana sekarang Nagisa, apakah kau masih ragu dan aku masih punya 1 info bahagia lagi?" tanya Karma kembali.

"Sugino, Kanzaki _-san_ " panggil Karma, mereka berdua mendekati Nagisa dan Kaede, menunjukkan cincin pertunangan.

"Kalian juga!?" tanya Nagisa terkejut, mereka berdua hanya tersipu malu dan mengangguk.

"Y-Ya begitulah, Karma menawarkan pernikahan masal denganku dengan bantuan dana pemerintah, kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk dan Yukiko juga setuju. Jadi apakah kau tidak keberatan, jika kami menggunakan gedung sekolah lama kita, Nagisa?" tanya Sugino kembali.

Tersenyum dan mengerti. "Gedung ini milik kita bersama, kurasa akan sedikit ramai mulai besok ketika aku mengajar" jawabnya sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, kita akan atur persiapannya, semuanya ayo berkumpul" ujar Isogai memimpin.

" _Yeah_ " sahut semua orang.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **A/N : Akhirnya chapter 1 telah update, ulululu…#PLAK, semoga yang baca suka dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam Fanfic ini baik penulisan maupun typonya. Saya difandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu baru pertama kali, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kelemahan.**_

 _ **Dan saya buat cerita ini, alasannya karena 2 hal, yang pertama saya kurang puas dengan endingnya tidak menceritakan kelanjutan spin off Nagisa dan kawan-kawan jadi merasa masih ada yang menganjal dihati, jadi author ingin berinisiatif buat cerita lanjutannya. Gak ada maksud ngambil keuntungan loh. Author juga baru selesai nonton kemarin desember, padahal tamatnya 2016. #gak_ada_yang_nanya.**_ :v

 _ **Yang kedua, karena anime ini mengingatkan wali kelas saya di SMP N 1 SERPONG angkatan 2009, sebagai bentuk penghargaan kepada Ibu ARIYANI wali kelas 9-10. Kelas paling ancur dan berandalan. Namun memenangkan penghargaan lomba dan berhasil membangun karakter muridnya. Semoga ibu tenang disana. #maaf_jadi_curcol**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi tempat ini rasanya sangat kurang layak jika digunakan, Karma, Okuda _-san_. m-maksudku dengan kondisi toilet dan listrik yang tidak ada. apakah tidak masalah bagi kalian berdua?" ujar Nagisa sedikit ragu dengan saran Karma dan Manami.

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah itulah sebabnya kami datang untuk membantu kalian" sahut beberapa orang yang datang bersama, Nagisa dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran semua teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman"

"Bagaimana sekarang Nagisa, apakah kau masih ragu dan aku masih punya 1 info bahagia lagi?" tanya Karma kembali.

"Sugino, Kanzaki _-san_ " panggil Karma, mereka berdua mendekati Nagisa dan Kaede, menunjukkan cincin pertunangan.

"Kalian juga!?" tanya Nagisa terkejut, mereka berdua hanya tersipu malu dan mengangguk.

"Y-Ya begitulah, Karma menawarkan pernikahan masal denganku dengan bantuan dana pemerintah, kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk dan Yukiko juga setuju. Jadi apakah kau tidak keberatan, jika kami menggunakan gedung sekolah lama kita, Nagisa?" tanya Sugino kembali.

Tersenyum dan mengerti. "Gedung ini milik kita bersama, kurasa akan sedikit ramai mulai besok ketika aku mengajar" jawabnya sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, kita akan atur persiapannya, semuanya ayo berkumpul" ujar Isogai memimpin.

" _Yeah_ " sahut semua orang.

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **No Name (Guest) :**_ Kalau soal OTP, memang saya juga suka dengan mereka bertiga, hehehe… terima kasih atas masukannya.

 _ **Yakutsu Zaishiro (Guest) :**_ Terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya. Pendapatmu menjadi penyemangat juga bagi _Author_.

 _ **El tio Makuin :**_ What the hell! Oh, can't if it unites Asano and Okuda :v but thank you very much for the suggestion and feedback.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Kaede, Karma x Manami, Tomohito x Yukiko**_

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slice of life**_

 **~o0o~**

 **Chapter 2 : Kenangan yang mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai.**

Siang hari yang cukup menyengat, membuat beberapa orang yang berada digunung dibelakang sekolah swasta terbaik Kunigigaoka yang memiliki pendidikan dengan akreditas yang baik, bisa dikatakan setara dengan sekolah negeri lainnya.

Beberapa kesibukan yang dilakukan anak-anak muda yang sedang menata sekolah untuk dirias dan dibuat lebih fresh kata yang mungkin tepat dalam memperindah gedung sekolah yang dulu pernah mereka gunakan untuk belajar.

"Terus… Terus… cukup!" ucap pria surai abu-abu pendek sebahu yang mengukur papan nama hasil buatan karyanya. Memicingkan mata kirinya untuk melihat apakah masih miring atau tidak. tersenyum. "Sudah pas. Itona, Isgoai!" Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari atap bangunan sekolah dengan menarik kain putih, secara bersama hingga turun ketanah.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa!" Kagum Okano dengan hasil pekerjaan tim rias.

"Benar" sahut Hayami setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bahan makanan?" tanya Yada sedikit khawatir.

"Soal itu kita mendapatkan bantuan dari Karma, jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Tinggal kita yang membuat menunya. Sisanya untuk tim makanan yang akan bergerak. kami serahkan pada kalian berdua Muramatsu, Hara" ujar Isogai tak perlu khawatir.

"Aku mengerti, tim makanan berkumpul pada kami. kita akan diskusikan menu yang akan disajikan!" ucap Muramatsu setengah berteriak, Hazama, Maehara, Kurahashi, Mimura, Yada dan Fuwa bergabung.

"Tim properti, berkumpul kepadaku!" ucap Itona setengah berteriak Terasaka, Okano, Hayami, Nakamura, Kataoka dan Yoshida bergabung.

"Okajima, Takebayashi dan Ritsu kalian bisa bekerja dibagian dokumentasi?" tanya Isogai.

"Tenang saja ketua, kurasa tidak akan jadi masalah!" jawab Okajima santai.

"Benar sekali" sahut Takebayashi sambil merapihkan kembali kacamatanya.

"B-Baiklah, Sisanya Chiba, Kimura dan Sugaya. Kita akan mengecek barang-barang dan membersihkan altar panggung.

 **~o0o~**

Sementara semua teman kelas 3-E sibuk, kembali pada Nagisa dan kawan-kawan yang sedang, berkeliling melihat-lihat baju pernikahan, semua gadis-gadis hanya kagum, tertawa sambil mencoba desain baju yang mereka kenakan. Sedangkan para pria hanya menurut mengikuti kearah mana, para kekasihnya ingin pergi. Hari yang berat bagi Karma, Sugino dan Nagisa tentunya.

"Hei, kalian belum selesai?" tanya Karma sudah lelah.

"Belum! Kami masih mau lihat-lihat dulu, benarkan Manami _-chan_!" seru Kaede masih memilah pakaian pengantin yang bagus.

"Kalau kalian merasa tidak mood disini, kalian bisa istirahat ditempat stand makanan" saran Yukiko kepada mereka.

"Yang ini bagus kan Kaede _-chan_?" tanya Manami.

"Mana-mana… kekecilan padaku tahu!" para pria yang melihat ketiga gadis itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja dulu saja, Karma, Sugino" sahut Nagisa menyetujui perkataan Kanzaki.

"B-Benar" Sugino dan Karma hanya pasrah.

Pertarungan masih bertarung dengan sengit antara kedua pria itu yang masih serius dengan genggaman senapan mainan pada layar besar didepannya. Arena permainan game horror survival menjadi tempat mereka saat ini untuk bermain. Beberapa tembakan masih dilancarkan oleh mereka berdua saling melindungi dan tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

"Nagisa lihat dibelakangmu!"

"T-Tunggu-…"

 _ **EHHHH!**_

Layar besar disana menunjukkan player 2 yang digunakan Nagisa _You are dead_. Menandakan nyawa player gamenya telah habis. Karma yang tidak konsentrasi pun dikeroyok oleh musuh dan bernasib sama seperti Nagisa. Karma pun _You are dead_.

"Hadeh… ini salahmu, karena melamun Nagisa!" kesal Karma masih meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Maaf, Maaf Karma aku tidak sengaja. Maaf ya" mohonnya kepada temannya.

"Nagisa, memang payah dalam bermain game ya?" ejek Sugino tertawa.

"Nasihatmu tak membantuku Sugino"

"Tapi, sudah lama sekali ya kita tak berkumpul seperti ini. rasanya seperti satu kelompok darmawisata dulu" ucap Sugino tersenyum sendiri. Nagisa dan Karma yang mendengar menyetujuinya.

"Benar juga" sahut Nagisa.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak kupercaya bahwa, Sugino akan menikahi Kanzaki _-san_. ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua satu SMA kan dulu, pastinya kalian sudah berpacaran sejak lama kan!" ujar Karma menyeringai licik ingin tahu, Sugino dan Nagisa hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan teman satu ini yang paling jahil dikelas dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Cih… Kau memang serba tahu tentang segala hal Karma. Benar. aku dekat dengan dia, hingga beberapa kali ada cowo yang mau nembak dia, ku pikir dia akan menerima orang-orang itu. ternyata dia pun sejak awal menyukaiku, kurasa menjadi murid dikelas 3-E merupakan anugerah dari _Kami-sama_ bagiku, hehehe…" jawab Sugino merasa bersyukur. Karma dan Nagisa hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Karma? Bagaimana kau bisa menjalin hubungan pacaran dengan Okuda _-san_ , entah kenapa dia sering sekali jadi jahil bersama Yukiko dan Kayano, kau pasti mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak ya?!" tanya Sugino ingin tahu, Karma pun dibuat kikuk dan gugup.

"Ah,… iya sih. Bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya?" dirinya bergumam sesaat dan terdiam.

"Ayolah ceritakan tentang cerita kalian jadian, benarkan Nagisa…. Nagisa ada apa?" tanya Sugino yang melihat Nagisa melamun sejak tadi.

Melamun pikiran pria itu.

"Nagisa… Nagisa!" panggil Karma setengah berteriak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya melihat Sugino dan Karma yang khawatir padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah,… tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya kurang sehat saja. aku izin pulang dulu. Karma, Sugino" jawabnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan baju pengantin kita bersama?" tanya Sugino kebingungan dengan sikap temannya yang aneh. Berlalu masih berlari menjauh.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan Kaede _-chan_ , Nagisa… Nagisa?!" panggil Karma setengah berteriak, pria itu tetap acuh dan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Mereka berlima akhirnya, berkumpul. Namun tidak dengan satu orang yaitu Nagisa. kekasih Kaede, pikirannya kini menjadi murung dan sedih, melihat tingkah aneh pria itu, situasi yang harusnya akan berjalan baik dan bahagia dalam minggu pekan, seakan menjadi tidak istimewa bagi gadis surai hitam terurai yang membawa baju pernikahan mereka.

Karma yang melihatnya sendu pun, mencoba menghiburnya dan memegang bahu temannya.

"Kaede _-chan_ , Aku akan menemanimu untuk bicara dengannya, aku tidak terima dengan sikap keterlaluan yang diberikannya padamu!" ujar Karma sedikit kesal.

"T-Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu kok, benarkan teman-teman!" hibur Kanzaki.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Sugino setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kunjungi rumah orang tuanya, mungkin dia ada disana" saran Manami, semuanya setuju dan mulai berangkat menuju rumah orang tua Nagisa.

Mereka semua mengunjungi rumah Nagisa, untuk bertemu dengan pria itu yang terlihat aneh dengan sikapnya tadi. Namun yang dia cari tidak ketemu, Ibu Nagisa mengatakan dia tidak datang kesini dan tidak mungkin dia juga datang ke gedung lama. Karena Isogai dan Maehara melarang calon pengantin datang kesana, sebagai bentuk kejutan nantinya.

Beberapa tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi, namun tak membawakan hasil yang baik. Kaede mulai menangis dalam diam, karena tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana, tanpa jejak. Mereka semua mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu, semuanya mulai terlihat bingung dan tidak tahu harus mencari Nagisa kemana, Karma pun mulai berpikir dan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu, Aku tahu dia dimana sekarang, ayo kita pergi Kaede _-chan_ " ajak Karma menarik tangan gadis itu yang terkejut.

"K-Kemana?!" tanya Kayano tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja ketempat Nagisa, kalian juga ikut!" ujarnya.

Mereka semua menurut dan mengikuti Karma masuk kedalam mobil dan memacu pedal gas mobilnya, menuju lokasi Nagisa berada. Lokasi yang dituju membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit, menaiki tangga yang banyak dan benar saja tebakan Karma.

Pria itu sedang berdoa, didekat kuil tempat mereka dulu mendatangi festival musim panas. Kepalanya tertunduk, merapalkan tangannya menjadi satu dalam berdoa untuk tetap khusyu. Kaede yang berada disitu pun bingung antara mau mendatanginya atau tidak, Karma menyuruhnya kesana dengan dorongan kecil, bersama yang lain. gadis itu terhenyuk dalam perasaan senang, menghampiri Nagisa yang berada disana dengan berlari-lari kecil membawa pakaian pengantin mereka.

Terlalu bahagia berlari, Kaede tidak memperhatikan ada batu blok kuil yang sedikit tak beraturan, hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuh.

"Aduuh! Sakit…" ringgis gadis itu terluka pada lutut dan telapak tangannya.

 _ **LAH DIA TERSANDUNG!**_

"Dia terlalu fokus sama Nagisa, hingga tak melihat tanah!" hela Karma melihat tingkah Kaede yang selalu panik jika berhadapan dengan pembunuh paling berbakat dikelas, orang yang dia sukai.

"Kau benar" Sahut Yukiko terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kaede.

Nagisa yang menyadari suara gaduh, terkeju. Kaede mendatanginya, segera menghampiri tunangannya yang masih terduduk ditanah.

"Kaede? Mengapa kau datang kesini? Kau terluka?" tanya Nagisa kepada kekasihnya yang masih menunduk kepalanya.

"Mengapa kamu pergi dariku, Nagisa! apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti _Onee-chan_ dan Koro _-sensei_?!" ujarnya kepada pria itu tanpa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali dengan nada tinggi membentak.

"K-Kaede…huh?" Nagisa terkejut bahwa gadis itu menangis dihadapannya tanpa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali mencengkram baju pada dada pria itu dengan kuatnya.

"A-Aku sangat takut, jika orang yang kucintai pergi dari hidupku. A-Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi! A-Aku ingin bersama dengan seseorang yang kusayangi. S-Sikapmu yang dingin padaku sangat melukai hatiku, aku tak sanggup lagi!" ujarnya dengan menangis terisak.

"Aku mengerti!" sahutnya ikut menangis masih memeluknya yang berada ditanah. memahami gadis lemah yang tak berdaya dihadapannya, mengingat seseorang yang dia hormati.

 _ **HUH!**_

 _ **Nagisa-kun…**_

 _ **Akari…**_

Bisik dua orang yang tidak terlihat, mendekap kedua orang itu dengan lembutnya, seolah kedua orang yang mereka kagumi berada bersama Kaede dan Nagisa, perasaan hangat mengalir pada mereka berdua yang mulai memahami satu sama lain.

"Perasaan apa ini? hangat sekali" batin Nagisa ikut terbawa perasaan seperti Kaede, menangis itulah yang merasuk hati pria itu saat ini.

"K-Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?!" tanyanya kepada Nagisa.

" _Um_ , aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" sahutnya masih memeluk Kaede.

Beberapa orang mendekati Nagisa dan Kaede yang masih menangis, tersenyum mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang mereka dapat dari masalah mereka yang sudah terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Kau jahat sekali membuat Kaede _-chan_ menangis Nagisa!"

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai dengan baik" sahut Manami ikut senang.

"Semuanya?" Nagisa terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Aku dapat pesan dari Kataoka- _san_ , katanya mereka sudah menata rias bangunan sekolah kita dan menyuruh kita kesana" sahut Yukiko membuka pembicaraan.

"Ok, Ayo berangkat kesana, Nagisa, Kayano" ajak Sugino memberikan tangannya untuk membuat pria itu berdiri bersama kekasihnya.

"Un"

 **~o0o~**

Waktu menunjukkan sudah senja, matahari mulai terlihat redup dan akan mengantikan malam hari, beberapa dorongan kecil yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya membantu para pasangan berjalan. Gelap gulita dan tak mampu melihat apapun, sebuah tutup mata yang menahan penghilatan keenam para calon pengantin yang akan menikah itu menuju pelaminan kebahagian.

"Masih belum sampai Maehara?" tanya Karma.

"Sebentar lagi kok, santai saja!" sahut Maehara menggenggam tangan Karma dan yang lainnya.

"Susah sekali jika berjalan tidak mampu melihat seperti ini tahu!" gerutu Kaede yang tidak bisa melihat.

"Maaf-maaf, tapi ini perintah Isogai _-kun_ dan Kataoka _-san_ , mereka ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kalian, jadi sabar ya" sahut Kurahashi dan Okano menuntun Kaede, Yukiko dan Manami.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" pasrah Kaede.

Beberapa anak tangga terakhir hingga mereka tiba dan berhenti, membuka penutup mata mereka semua melalui perintah Okajima.

"Semuanya siap! Buka!" teriak Isogai memberikan intruksi. Tirai raksasa itu dibuka dengan segera, menampilkan bangunan altar yang terlihat elegan dan indah.

Gedung sekolah hanya dipoles dengan warna baru untuk memperindah keasliannya, jadi tidak banyak perubahan, namun yang membuat berbeda altar depan halaman sekolah digunaakn untuk membuat panggung pernikahan dan tamu undangan dengan kursi-kursi hijau panjang, sungai-sungai kecil dari suara gemericik dibawah panggung yang mengalir pelan seolah menenangkan pikiran.

Mereka berenam dibuat kagum dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Ini benar-benar hebat sekali!" kagum Sugino.

"Hebat!' sahut Manami.

"Tidak hanya itu ayo kita kebelakang sekolah, kalian pasti menyukainya!" ujar Chiba tersenyum angkuh, menjetikkan jarinya, beberapa lampion lampu menyala secara berurutan hingga menuju kedalam hutan. Seperti jalan pada penerangan pada umumnya, namun yang lebih istimewa alasnya adalah tikar merah.

"Ayo!" ajak Okajima, mereka semua berjalan bersama mengikuti karpet merah itu mengarah, berjalan beberapa saat lebih dalam kedalam hutan.

Sekali lagi para calon pengantin dibuat kagum dan tak mampu berkata apa lagi. Sungai tempat yang mereka gunakan dulu untuk berenang menjadi air terjun kecil dengan kaca transparan yang berada diatasnya. Seolah berdiri diatas permukaan air. Dengan beberapa tambahan artefak-artefak indah batu dan patung yang terlihat mewah.

"Hebat" kagum beberapa wanita.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi, semuanya ini benar-benar luar biasa!" sahut Nagisa kagum.

"Dan bonusnya kami membuat rumah minimalis untuk kalian bertiga, Tadah! Ujar Okajima dengan semangat.

 _ **EHHH!**_

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Nagisa polos.

"Tentu saja rumah pengantin bodoh!" ujar Terasaka kesal.

"Aku ingin tanya Kenapa kalian membuat rumah ini juga? Rasanya mencurigakan banget?!" delik Sugino ingin tahu, semua pria dan wanita langsung pucat, namun segera mulai tenang kembali, menutupi rasa khawatir mereka.

"Tidak-tidak kami tidak merencakan apapun! benarkan semuanya, lagipula ini sebagai tempat untuk-... Uhuk… Uhuk, t-tolong!" Okajima sudah tercekik oleh Kataoka dan Nakamura.

"A-Anggap saja sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri bagi kalian, b-benarkan s-semuanya!" ujar Kataoka dengan gugup menerangkannya.

"Baiklah~…" sahut mereka dengan nada pasrah.

"Sudah kita duga! sepertinya ini tempat untuk kami melakukan hubungan intum!" batin mereka berenam sudah membaca pola pikir semua orang dengan perasaan _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kanzaki _-san_ ada orang yang mau bertemu denganmu" ujar Hara membuka pembicaraaan. Bingung tentu saja.

"Siapa?"

"Keluarlah, Sakakibara _-kun_!" panggil Kataoka, mendengar nama itu Sugino, Kanzaki, Nagisa dan Kaede menjadi kesal. Beberapa teman mereka muncul lima besar yang dulu menjadi saingan mereka ketika di SMP Kunugagioka.

"Kau-… Karma!?" Sugino yang geram pun mencoba menahannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Sugino, dia sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu bagaimana jika kita dengar dulu pendapatnya" ucap Karma menengahi diantara mereka. pria itu pun maju dan membungkuk.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu Yukiko _-san_ , maafkan atas perbuatanku sebelumnya. aku ini memang selalu bertindak yang tidak-tidak! aku sudah meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibumu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf juga padamu. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku, walaupun hanya sebagai teman saja?" ujarnya sangat menyesal dan melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sakakibara _-kun_ , oh, aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit saran, jadilah ikan yang terus berenang maju, meskipun ada di air yang kotor ataupun jernih sekalipun, dengan begitu ia akan tumbuh dengan indah, koro _-sensei_ yang mengajarkan itu padaku, terus berjuang dan melangkah maju, kuharap setelah ini kau mau melihat kekurangan yang ada padamu, Ren _-kun_ " ujar Yukiko memberikan saran, kagum dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Terima kasih banyak Yukiko _-san_ " sahutnya berterima kasih.

Mereka semua kini menjadi teman. Melihat bercanda dan melakukan hal bodoh bersama memang sudah bagian keunikan dari kelas E, kelas A pun hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan mereka. dulu musuh sekarang teman. Mungkin ungkapan itu menjadi hal yang luar biasa.

"Akabane, kelasmu benar-benar luar biasa sampai membuatku kagum. Kalau saja aku lebih memahami perasaan kalian disini. Mungkin aku juga ingin menjadi kelas 3-E dan bersaing denganmu disini!" ujarnya senang. Karma hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, seperti bukan dirimu saja Asano _-kun,_ apa kau siap kukalahkan lagi dalam persaingan kita dulu!" ejeknya dengan angkuh membuat urat kekesalan muncul pada putra pemilik sekolah Kunugigaoka.

"Namun, Aku pun senang mendapatkan lawan yang layak dan seru disini, berkat Koro-sensei jugalah dia menyadarkan kami tentang apa itu kekuatan, kekuatan untuk melindungi yang lemah dan tidak berdaya!" sahut Karma dengan senang, Asano hanya dibuat iri dan kagum.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Akabane!"

"Terima kasih"

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **A/N : Akhirnya chapter 2 telah selesai, gimana semuanya bagus gak? Jelek dan abal-abal pastinya. #Dilempar_galon_sama _readers.**_ **Maaf jika sedikit lama, karena banyak kepentingan urusan didunia nyata dan bersyukur bisa nyicil ngerjain ini meskipun harus diselingi dan tidak bisa langsung cepet update. Terima kasih atas masukan dan sarannya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dah…** __

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

Nagisa yang menyadari suara gaduh, mendatanginya, segera menghampiri tunangannya yang masih terduduk ditanah.

"Kaede?Mengapa kau datang kesini? Kau terluka?" tanya Nagisa kepada kekasihnya yang masih menunduk kepalanya.

"Mengapa kamu pergi dariku, Nagisa!apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti _Onee-chan_ dan Koro _-sensei_?!" ujarnya kepada pria itu tanpa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali dengan nada tinggi membentak.

"K-Kaede…huh?" Nagisa terkejut bahwa gadis itu menangis dihadapannya tanpa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali mencengkram baju pada dada pria itu dengan kuatnya.

"A-Aku sangat takut, jika orang yang kucintai pergi dari hidupku. A-Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi! A-Aku ingin bersama dengan seseorang yang kusayangi.S-Sikapmu yang dingin padaku sangat melukai hatiku, aku tak sanggup lagi!" ujarnya dengan menangis terisak.

"Aku mengerti!" sahutnya ikut menangis masih memeluknya yang berada gadis lemah yang tak berdaya dihadapannya, mengingat seseorang yang dia hormati.

 _ **HUH!**_

 _ **Nagisa-kun…**_

 _ **Akari…**_

Bisik dua orang yang tidak terlihat, mendekap kedua orang itu dengan lembutnya, seolah kedua orang yang mereka kagumi berada bersama Kaede dan Nagisa, perasaan hangat mengalir pada mereka berdua yang mulai memahami satu sama lain.

"Perasaan apa ini?hangat sekali" batin Nagisa ikut terbawa perasaan seperti Kaede, menangis itulah yang merasuk hati pria itu saat ini.

"K-Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?!" tanyanya kepada Nagisa.

" _Um_ , aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" sahutnya masih memeluk Kaede.

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Yakutsu Zaishiro (Guest) :**_ Saya aja yang buat gak kepikiran kesitu untuk membuat kearah _slice of life_ , namun saya sebagai author senang dan mencoba memaksilkan diri, jika ada reviews yang baik dalam memberikan pendapat dan saran. Itu merupakan bagian dari pengembangan saya kasih atas masukannya.

 _ **Plibelserion**_ : kalau mau ke rate M, kayanya buat saya pribadi ragu dan menolak, hahaha… :v #banyak_mintanya_sue. Kalau untuk fanfic ini insya allah saya akan selesaikan sampai akhir. Dan terima kasih atas saran dan kritik, karena sudah mau mampir ke fanfic kasih banyak.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Kaede, Karma x Manami, Tomohito x Yukiko**_

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slice of life**_

 **~o0o~**

 **Chapter 3 : Keraguan sang guru muda yang berbakat.**

Wanita dewasa surai kuning terurai itu bersender dibalik dinding. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari para pengejar yang mencoba nafas yang memburu padanya yang khawatir jika sampai tertangkap oleh musuh.

 _ **CEPAT CARI PENYUSUP ITU!**_

 _ **BAIK!**_

Kegelisahan pada Irina masih terukir waspada, para pencari pun berpencar kembali.

 _ **DRRRT!**_

Mengecek handphonenya yang dia getarkan, memeriksa layar smartphone itu dan membaca isi terukir padanya.

"Dasar murid-muridku" dengus Irina tersenyum senang membaca isi pesan yang mengembirakan beberapa murid kesayangan mereka akan menikah, dengan tempat dan lokasi yang sudah tertera.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa hari ini, namun aku janji datang ketika pernikahan kalian!Salam buat semuanya" balasnya dengan cepat dalam ponsel itu dengan lincah dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku sangat rindu dengan putri dan dia mendapat kabar ini, aku yakin mereka pasti akan senang" batinnya senang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sesaat.

 **~o0o~**

Tengah Malam yang diterangin cahaya alam sinar bulan dan penerangan seadanya, disekolah dengan bangunan khas kayu, beberapa murid-murid dibagian kelas sedang menyiapkan kasur kantung candaan dan tawa didalam kelas diatas baju mereka dengan piyama tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yada.

"Sepertinya Irina _-sensei_ sedang sibuk" jawab Kurahashi.

"Begitu yah" sahut Yukiko.

"Tapi,…Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali!" gerutu wanita surai kuning panjang itu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kecil.

"Eg… Maaf ya, kalian jadi merepotkan aku" sahut gadis surai cokelat itu merasa tidak enak.

"Benar, kami jadi tidak enak dengan kalian semua" tambah sahabatnya dengan kacamata..

"Aku juga merasa tidak enak" Yukiko menyetujui perkataan Kayano.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, jangan dipikirkan. Benarkan semuanya" lerai sang wakil ketua kelas. Mengangguk setuju.

"Sebentar lagi kalian bertiga akan menikah, membuat kami iri saja" ucap Hara dengan santai.

"Eh, bukankah kau sudah jadian dengan Yoshida _-kun_ , Hara _-san_?" ucap Hazama polos.

 _ **EHHH!**_

"H-Hazama _-san_!" teriaknya merasa malu, mukanya kini memerah menunduk.

"Ups,… maaf ya"jawabnya sambil menggoda wanita itu dengan jahil.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadian kok gak ngasih tahu sih?" tanya Fuwa penasaran.

"Benar, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami di grup kelas?!"Nakamura pun menjadi antusias ingin tahu kapan mereka jadian.

"Iya kok gak pernah cerita" tambah kaede ingin tahu.

"Dasar, baiklah sudah terungkap mau bagaimana lagi" ujarnya mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa jadian dan membicarakan anak cowo kelas mereka sebagai agenda seru tengah malam.

Sebaliknya, semua para laki-laki digedung sebelah, sudah pada tertidur akibat kelelahan bekerja keras menyiapkan pernikahan untuk teman angkatan begitu tenang dan damai, namun satu orang tidak ada berada diruangan kelas tersebut.

Pria itu memisahkan diri dengan semua para laki-laki yang sudah pada tertidur lelap, menatap langit, bukan lebih tepatnya sebuah bulan dengan cahaya putih terang yang menemaninya diiringi suara jangkrik malam dan sentuhan angin malam yang mengelitik tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur?" ucap seseorang.

"Karma?Sugino? Mengapa kalian ada disini, kalian tidak tidur?" tanya Nagisa bertubi-tubi.

"Aku masih belum mengatuk" jawab Karma santai duduk disamping Nagisa bersama Sugino.

"Begitu yah" gumam Nagisa

Semuanya duduk diatas batu besar diladang rumput ilalang. Semuanya terlarut dalam lamunan mengingat sesuatu jika melihat bulan dilangit sana.

"Nagisa?"

"Um?"

"Kenapa kau tadi siang meninggalkan Kaede _-chan_ ,lalu sikapmu tiba-tiba saja aneh begitu, apakah ada masalah?"

"Itu…"tunduk pria itu ragu.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, namun aku tidak suka saat kau menyakiti Kaede _-chan_ " ujar Karma dengan nada tak suka.

"Benar"

"Maaf… Sebenarnya, aku bermimpi aneh beberapa minggu ini" ucap Nagisa mulai berbicara kembali.

"Mimpi aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"Tanya Sugino penasaran.

"Tidak aneh juga sih lebih tepatnya menyenangkan dan-… juga menyakitkan, aku bermimpi tentang dua orang yang kukagumi, Yukimura-sensei dan seorang pria dewasa keren, entah kenapa aku sangat aku memutuskan untuk kekuil untuk berdoa" jawab Nagisa terkekeh dengan sorot wajah sedih.

"Aku mengerti, karena telah menyakiti Kaede, mungkin dia akan berpikir salah paham jika aku menceritakan ini, maka dari itu aku tak ingin menceritakannya, itulah sebabnya aku segera pergi untuk bersuci di kuil dan meminta pertolongan pada _kami-sama_ "

"Pantas saja sikapmu aneh" sahut Sugino mulai mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ceritanya, kita ini kan sahabat tahu kami bisa membantumu, Nagisa" hibur Karma.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin kalian salah paham juga"

 **~o0o~**

Semua pemandangan kembali ke masalalu ingatan pria surai biru pendek itu, semua cerita yang dia ingin ungkapan lewat mimpi yang dia lalui, mungkin bias dikatakan ilham dari sang _Kami-sama._ Semua dimulai saat sekolah pria itu yang berada diatas gunung dengan jalur yang cukup sulit. Semua siswa sedang berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing yang mereka alami. Hingga bel sekolah berbunyi.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, namun kali ini seorang guru wanita muda dengan surai hitam pendek yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika. Semua murid mulai menulis dan mencatat yang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

"Shiota _-kun_.kerjakan soal nomor 2 ini, silahkan" Maju dan menerima soalnya, mengerjakan dipapan tulis dengan tenang dan lancar dan tenang.

"Yukimura _-sensei_ " ucap Nagisa santai, memeriksa hasil tugas muridnya dengan teliti.

"Benar, silahkan duduk kembali, selanjutnya-… eh?" terkejut lebih tepatnya bahwa seseorang melambaikan tangan dari luar jendela sekolah mereka. Muka memerah dan panik itulah yang dirasakan Aguri.

"D-Dasar mengapa dia dating kesini sih?!" batinnya mengerutu.

" kita cukupkan sampai disini ya, _sensei_ ada sedikit urusan!" lanjut Aguri merapihkan semua buku-buku dan peralatan mengajarnya.

"Eh~…"

Pria dan wanita itu sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, Aguri dengan muka merona orang itu dengan nada tinggi. Diawasi tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika pelajaran yang harusnya dua jamfull selesai, hanya setengah pelajaran berjalan. Sedikit rugi dalam menimba ilmu, namun juga menjadi point santai juga bagi beberapa siswa yang sedang bad mood belajar.

"Dasar, akukan sudah bilang jangan datang kesini!" kesal Aguri kepada pria itu tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya bahwa beberapa murid mengintip mereka dari balik semak pohon belakang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu mengajar saja memangnya tidak boleh?" jawabnya santai.

"Tidak boleh, kau ini pengganggu tahu, lagipula bisa bahaya jika murid-muridku tahu bahwa kau seorang pembunuh, Shinigami _-san_!" tambahnya lagi. Pembicaraan itu tak disadari oleh mereka berdua hingga beberapa muridnya terkejut, seketika pria dewasa itu melempar pisaunya dengan cepat.

 _ **CTAAAK!**_

Menancap dibatang pohon dan ketakutan bagi beberapa siswa, terutama wanita yang teriak dan Shinigami segera menghampiri dibalik semak dan tentu saja semua orang langsung _speechless_ ketakutan.

"Shinigami _-san_ , hentikan itu!"

"Kalian?Mengapa kalian ada disini?!" ujar Aguri terkejut.

"Habisnya sikap _Sensei_ aneh! Jadi kami semua penasaran!Apalagi sipaman ini sangat tampan dan keren benarkan!" jawab Nakamura penasaran hingga mulai berbicara.

"Benar!" sahut semua murid wanita serempak satu para pria hanya kesal karena merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran pria tampan.

"Kalian benar-benar mengerikan sekali!"Aguri _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, jika kehadiranku menganggu guru kalian" sapa hangat pria dewasa itu dengan lembut.

"Kerennya!" kagum para wanita.

 _ **KUH! MENYEBALKAN!**_

Semua murid dibuat kagum bagi para perempuan dan kesal bagi para laki-laki, namun ada satu murid yang dibuat kagum dengan potensi yang kecil surai biru kuncir itu mulai mengagumi orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Seiring waktu berjalan selama beberapa minggu berkat bujukan para siswa dan siswi kelas E, Semuanya mulai menyukai kehadiran orang itu tanpa ada rasa takut, meskipun dirinya adalah seorang yang bisa dikatakan sedikit dipaksakan oleh para guru.

 _ **HAAA!**_

"Kalian masih sangat payah sekali!" ejek pria dewasa itu dengan santai menghindari serangan para murid dengan batang kayu yang mereka gunakan sebagai senjata.

Menyerang secara membabi buta.

 _ **30 menit kemudian…**_

Menyerah dan kelelahan itulah yang terjadi kepada murid 3-E saat ini yang masih terkapar ditanah.

" _Sensei_ sangat hebat bisa menghindari serangan kami semua!" kagum Kataoka tak percaya.

"I-Iya" sahut beberapa orang yang setuju.

"Benarkah, padahal aku belum keluar dari lingkaran ini loh" ejek Shinigami angkuh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Shinigami _-san_ " batin Aguri tidak enak melihat para muridnya merutuk kesal.

 _ **DASAR MENYEBALKAN!**_

" _sensei_!" ucap Akari.

"Ya?"

"Kami belum mengetahui nama anda, jadi agak rumit juga jika tidak tahu nama _sensei_!"Tanyanya kembali.

Terdiam sesaat.

"Aku ini tak memiliki nama sejak kecil, instingku hanya hidup untuk muridku merasa kecewa dengan … berkat Yukimura _-sensei_ aku bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu!" ujarnya dihadapan para murid E. Aguri hanya bersemu malu mengingat kejadian saat membantu pelarian Shinigami dari tempat terkutuk tersebut.

"Yang aku ingin ajarkan pada kalian adalah untuk menjadi orang yang dapat berguna dimasyarakat jika kalian dewasa kekuatan untuk membunuh yang lemah, terkadang menjadi kuat itu sangat tak ingin kalian menjadi sepertiku dan muridku!" lanjutnya kembali.

Sebagian dibuat merasa sedih akan penderitaan yang dialami gurunya.

"Namun aku senang bisa berada disini bersama kalian!" kagum Shinigami kepada semua muridnya.

Senyum tulus dan lembut, membuat semua murid memahami penderitaan orang dewasa dihadapan mereka.

"Aku memiliki ide, _sensei_ kan tidak memiliki nama, bagaimana jika kita berikan nama semuanya!" ujar Akari, semuanya setuju. Mereka pun mulai mendiskusikan, Aguri pun menghampiri pria itu dan berada disampingnya.

"Mereka mulai menyukaimu loh" gumam Aguri disampingmu.

"Hmm!"

"Terima kasih sudah mau berada disampingku, Shinigami _-san_ " ucap wanita merasa senang.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula berkat dirimu memiliki tujuan hidup yang benar dan lebih baik!" sahutnya tersenyum senang.

"Sensei!" panggil seseorang.

"Ya?"

"Kami sudah menemukan nama yang pas untukmu!" ujar Akari.

"Selamat datang dikelas kami, Koro _-sensei_!" ucap semua murid 3-E.

Terkejut

Pria itu mulai memahami arti tentang kehidupan dan kehangatan waktu mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama, kebahagiaan dan kesenangan saat bersama memang menyenangkan.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **364 hari kemudian…**_

namun mereka semua harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat mengetahui bahwa koro _-sensei_ akan mati secara perlahan akibat percobaan yang dilakukan oleh ilmuwan gila. Yanagisawa.

Semua murid kelas 3-E hanya menunduk sedih dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat mengetahui bahwa guru mereka yang dikagumi dulu pernah dijadikan subjek berdaya dan tak mampu bergerak diruang kamar murid terdiam.

"K-Kalian tidak perlu bersedih akan kematian _s-sensei_!" ujarnya dengan pelan tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku senang bisa bersama kalian meskipun hanya 1 tahun, namun kalian memberikan arti hidup kepada _sensei_ " batinnya merasa senang.

"A-Aguri, sisanya kuserahkan padamu" gumamnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Koro _-kun_!"

 _ **SENSEIII!**_

 _ **KORO-SENSEI!**_

Semua kesedihan mereka menjadi pilu luka pada semua murid 3-E dan orang yang mereka cintai dan isak terdengar jelas bagi semuanya tanpa menyembunyikan satu sama lain. Kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya orang yang Nagisa hormati, seiring berakhirnya ingatan dari pemuda itu.

Kembali kemasa guru muda itu mencerikan tentang mimpi yang dia ingat, membuat Karma dan Sugino mengerti dan memahaminya.

"Bermimpi dan bertemu dengan koro _-sensei_ dalam wujud manusia ya, kau membuatku iri Nagisa!" kagum Sugino, karena ingin melihat wajah asli guru mereka.

"Benar, namun sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakan ini kepada Kayano yang ada dia malah akan bersedih mengingat Yukimura _-sensei_!" saran Karma mengerti maksud mimpinya.

"Aku tahu!"

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Bisa kesiangan yang ada besok kalau kita tak istirahat!" ucap Nagisa melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Mereka pun mulai berdiri dan kembali menuju kelas kembali.

"Kau benar, ayo kita kembali Nagisa, besok kita akan sibuk menyambut tamu!" ujar Sugino terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar tak sabaran ya Sugino!" goda Karma, pria itu menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan kepada adalah permintaan Yukimura _-sensei_ kepadaku lewat mimpi tersebut!" batinnya menyembunyikan sedikit kebohongan.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tak akan kulepas!" batinnya memikirkan sedikit kebohongan yang dia tidak ceritakan tentang mimpinya, walaupun tidak 100% dijelaskan oleh Nagisa kepada Sugino dan kedua sahabatnya untuk kembali.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **A/N : Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, sejujurnya cerita di chapter ini sedikit agak author percepat dan paksakan. Dikarenakan laptop ngerjainnya agak sedikit berantakkan dan jika ada typo dan kata-kata yang salah atau kurang rapih dalam penulisan jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cerita Sebelumnya :**_

"Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan kepada adalah permintaan Yukimura _-sensei_ kepadaku lewat mimpi tersebut!" batinnya menyembunyikan sedikit kebohongan.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tak akan kulepas!" batinnya memikirkan sedikit kebohongan yang dia tidak ceritakan tentang mimpinya, walaupun tidak 100% dijelaskan oleh Nagisa kepada Sugino dan kedua sahabatnya untuk kembali.

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Mikazuki Ryuuko :**_ Tetap akan saya lanjutkan kok, walaupun sedikit delay. Akibat sibuk akan perkerjaan didunia nyata, namun hari ini tugas saya terbayarkan. Ketika saya memulai sesuatu saya tak akan mundur ataupun menyerah. Itulah komitmen saya, jadi mohon maaf jika sedikit lama untuk update chapter berikutnya.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Kaede, Karma x Manami, Tomohito x Yukiko**_

 _ **Memories**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slice of life**_

 **~o0o~**

 **Chapter 4 (Final) : Kejujuran Hati.**

Pagi yang cerah, berada diantara kebahagiaan teman sekolah mereka. beberapa penata rias yang sibuk mengurusi mereka bertiga, senda gurau dan gelak tawa menghiasi ruangan disana, terutama para wanita yang sibuk ingin melihat ketiga temannya menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang mereka beli sebelumnya di mall.

"Ayolah kalian berdua keluarlah, kami sudah tak sabar tahu!" seru wanita pirang dengan semangat.

"A-Aku malu Nakamura _-san_!" ucap wanita berkacamata itu gugup.

"Benar! apalagi dilihat banyak orang seperti ini!" Kayano setuju dengan sahabatnya.

"Kanzaki _-chan_ , saja sudah keluar. masa kalian tidak ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini pada kami!" Nakamura memprovokasi mereka berdua, agar mau keluar dari ruangan dalam hordeng.

"Manami _-chan_ , Kaede _-san_. jika kalian tidak mau keluar. nanti kami akan menarik kalian paksa loh, benarkan teman-teman!" ancam Yukiko dengan nada seram, semuanya setuju menyeringai jahat.

 _ **EHHH!**_

"Baik-baik kami keluar!" ucap Manami pasrah keluar lebih dahulu, kemudian disusul Kaede. Busana gaun pernikahan yang mereka gunakan lebih modern dan elegan, berbeda dengan yang Yukiko gunakan, baju kimono tradisional jepang yang menurutnya nilai budaya negara jepang sangatlah patuh dijaga, dia pun sangat menyukai bahasa jepang sehingga dirinya lebih menginginkan pernikahan secara sederhana,

Manami yang sekarang berambut pendek sebahu dengan gaya _berry bob_ menambah kesan terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Sedangkan Kaede menyanggul rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru muda, menambah kesan tenang dan angun.

 _ **WOOOAAAH!**_

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat cantik" sahut Yada memuji.

"T-Terima kasih Touka _-san_ " Kaede hanya tersipu.

"Okuda _-san_ juga terlihat berbeda sekali, dirimu terlihat sangat dewasa sekali dengan model rambut seperti itu!" kata Kurahashi kagum.

"A-Aku hanya ingin merapihkan rambutku, lagipula Karma _-kun_. menyukai gaya rambut yang seperti ini. maka dari itu aku tak ingin mengecewakannya" Manami hanya tersenyum mengingat pria yang dia kagumi. Semuanya tersenyum menantikan kebahagiaan mereka dipernikahan.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kalian bersama para pangeran kalian itu!" goda Kataoka menyeringai, mereka bertiga hanya menunduk malu.

"Benar" Kurahashi setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada balasan dari Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_?" tanya Kataoka kembali.

"Tidak ada, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk sekali!" sahut Yada sedikit kecewa, Kurahashi yang melihat sikap temannya sedih pun menghiburnya. "Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka akan datang kok. Jadi tak perlu kau merasa sedih, Touka!" hibur Kurahashi, gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti"

Ditempat perempuan mereka sedang bercakap bahagia menikmati pembicaraan kecil, kita beralih kepada ketiga pangeran mempelai. Semua mata menunggu seseorang yang mereka kenal. Shiota Nagisa, dirinya masih berada didalam ruang ganti dan keluar dari sana dengan lesuh.

Menampilkan Nagisa yang berpakaian _tuxedo_ putih _,_ namun dengan _style_ rambut yang dirubah. Bukan keinginan Nagisa untuk berpenampilan seperti ini, namun karena semua teman-teman mereka sangat bosan melihat _style_ nya yang tidak pernah berubah. Dengan segala usaha dan inisiatif Maehara yang ingin membuat temannya terlihat keren, akhirnya pria surai biru malang itu hanya pasrah. Baik Sugino dan Karma malah menyetujui ucapan pria paling _playboy_ dikelas itu.

"Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan gaya rambut seperti ini, Maehara _-kun_ " Nagisa merasa risih.

Karma dan Sugino hanya tersenyum nista. "Sudahlah Nagisa, terima saja ini juga kan inisiatif semuanya tidak baik menolaknya, hanya untuk hari ini saja kok" ujar Tomohito menyarankan. Pria itu hanya menghela pasrah dan mulai tersenyum paksa.

"Benar!" sahut Yuma ingin mendukung temannya, bersama yang lainnya setuju dengan anggukan.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian, semua!" ujar Nagisa dengan senyum , bagi beberapa teman mereka semua itu adalah ucapan kebahagiaan, namun bagi kedua sahabatnya seperti ada kejangalan yang tidak biasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan masalah tanpa ingin orang lain khawatir padanya, bagi Nagisa.

Karma dan Tomohito hanya menghela, berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Acara pernikahan mulai berjalan dengan ramainya, kedatangan para teman-teman seangkatan mereka. bersama, beberapa percakapan ringan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang disana. lonceng suara mengema diseluruh ruangan, semua para tamu undangan pun memandang kearah pintu besar putih yang dibuat oleh teman-teman kelas 3-E. pintu pun terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan pria surai hitam dengan pakaian _Haori_ hitam dan _Hakama_ putih.

Tomohito Sugino pria yang pertama akan melakukan pernikahan pertama. Diujung sana beberapa pendeta wanita yang mengiringi langkah seseorang, Kanzaki Yukiko, wanita yang akan disandingkan bersama pria dihadapannya berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti irama musik tradisional, begitu anggun dan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terhipnotis dengan kecantikannya saat ini, bagaikan bidadari.

Semua mata para lelaki dibuat terlena dan terhipnotis. "Kanzaki _-san_ benar-benar cantik" gumam Okajima sekilas menghentikan tugasnya memfoto para pengantin.

"Benar sekali" sahut Maehara tak percaya yang berada disampingnya.

Bahkan Ren yang melihat itu merasa iri dengan Sugino, sebuah sentuhan pada pundaknya dan tersenyum "Tersenyumlah, mungkin dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu Ren, namun aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada Kanzaki!" ucap pria surai orange yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku tahu itu, terima kasih. Asano _-kun_ " sahutnya tersenyum hangat walaupun sejujurnya terasa berat dalam hati.

Beberapa _Miko_ pendamping yang menemani Yukiko pun melakukan upacara dengan membaca doa ritual tertentu, berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar hubungan kedua pasangan ini disatukan hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka. Kepala Pendeta _Shinto_ pun. Memberikan sake yang dituangka pada masing-masing cawan kecil, saling bertukar diantara pasangan dan menghirupnya sebagai bentuk ritual yang harus dilakukan.

Meletakkan kembali cawan berisi sake itu kembali didepannya dan mengucapkan sumpah sakral diantara keduanya dihadapan kepala pendeta yang disaksikan oleh keluarga dan kerabat sebagai bentuk kesucian pernikahan yang dilakukan. Beberapa menit setelah melakukan kegiatan itu, orang tua mereka masing-masing duduk disamping mereka menuangkan sake yang berada didalam cawan secara berganti-gantian sebagai syarat sah nya pernikahan mereka.

Kegiatan terakhir yaitu memberikan ranting _Sakaki_ kepada _kami-sama_ , sebagai persembahan untuk dilanggengkan dan diberikan keberkahan dalam pernikahan yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko. Kini resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Sambutan pidato pun tercurah suka maupun cita dari ketua kelas Isogai Yuma mewakili semua teman-temannya, menjadi Host diacara pernikahan ini juga merupakan nilai tambah bagi dirinya untuk menambah uang sakunya. Kedua mempelai yang menyaksikan dari bangku panjang pengantin hanya menatap dengan senyum bahagia melihat keaktifan sang pria _ikemen_ itu tanpa ada rasa khawatir dan malu.

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan keacara pernikahan berikutnya, waktu dan tempat. Saya persilahkan!" ucap Yuma dengan nada semangat.

 _ **TENG… TENG!**_

Suara lonceng bergema, suara musik mengiringi langkah wanita yang berjalan perlahan menuju tempat pria itu, Akabane Karma, pria cerdas dan kuat yang sangat dia cintai menunggunya di altar.

"Okuda _-san_ terlihat dewasa sekali!" Maehara tak percaya ketika melihat wanita itu berbeda.

"Hehe,… Inilah alasanku mengapa aku menjadi fotografer" Okajima masih asyik memotret dua pengantin itu saat ini, beberapa keahliannya dalam menggunakan kamera memang tiada tara deh.

"Okajima" gumam Chiba dan Mimura _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya yang selalu mesum dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Berjalan menuju altar panggung dengan langkah anggun. beberapa bisik orang-orang yang melihat wanita itu, namun baginya satu tujuan kini yaitu berada disamping pria yang dicintai. Tersenyum dan berdiri bersama kekasihnya, dihadapan sang pendeta. Perasaan bahagia seakan menghipnotis Okuda Manami yang terlalu asyik hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa upacara sumpah sakral sudah dimulai.

"Okuda Manami!"

"Y-Ya?" Manami baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak fokus dengan upacara sumpah pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung, beberapa orang menanggapi ada yang khawatir, ada juga yang menahan tawa melihat sikap wanita itu yang kikuk.

"Okuda Manami, Maukah kau menerima Akabane Karma, sebagai suamimu dalam sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, jaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanyanya kembali.

"A-Aku bersedia!" ucap Manami gugup, Pendeta itu memberikan sebuah kotak dua cincin dihadapan mereka berdua dan kedua pasangan itu mulai memasangkan pada jari manis masing-masing. Manami terus menunduk memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis suaminya, karena telah melakukan hal yang memalukan, kepalanya tak berani menatap suaminya. begitu pun Karma yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Manami, namun berbeda dengan kekasihnya, dirinya tetap fokus akan jari manis mungil wanita dihadapannya.

Pendeta itu pun tersenyum. "Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami dan istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu" ujar Pendeta kepada Karma. Manami pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria dihadapannya yang masih tersenyum ramah. Mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan, sensasi hangat _saliva_ masing-masing menjadi daya hasrat bagi mereka berdua. Beberapa teman kelas 3-E ada yang kagum dan takjub dengan kedewasaan Karma yang begitu menggoda kaum hawa. Tentunya dengan sikap angkuh yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, berbeda dengan Manami yang sudah memanas pipinya, apalagi jika dilihat oleh orang banyak seperti ini, memalukan tentunya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Menyelesaikan ciuman sakral dan pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Manami.

Wanita itu hanya memanas menahan malu. Beberapa tepuk tangan itu menandakan upacara pernikahan Akabane Karma dan Okuda Manami telah selesai, beberapa tepuk tangan ramai. Pria itu melempar rakaian bunga bungket ikat itu yang menjadi rebutan para teman-temannya. Beberapa keributan yang terjadi menjadikan yang mendapat bunga itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Hayami Rinka yang tersenyum. "Dapat!" gumamnya melihat pria yang menjadi satu rekan kerjanya dulu dalam usaha membunuh Koro _-sensei_.

 _ **WOOAAAH…**_

Semua mata melihat Chiba Ryuunosuke. Teman sekaligus kekasihnya. Maehara merangkulnya dan berbisik. "Kapan undangannya tiba, _bro_!" godanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Pria itu hanya bersemu malu dan menunduk. "Tunggu saja tanggal undangannya" jawab Chiba singkat tak mau berkata lebih.

Disisi lain, Rinka pun memeluk bunga bungket ikat itu dengan senang. Beberapa wanita pun menggoda seperti halnya Chiba, siapa lagi jika bukan Nakamura Rio, otak pelaku kejahilan nomor 2 sesudah Akabane Karma. Merangkul gadis itu bersama Hazama Kirara. "Eh… Hayami _-chan_ , beruntung sekali. Jadi kapan kalian mengundang kami. Sepertinya Chiba _-kun_. tak akan menolak juga kok, benarkan semuanya?" beberapa sahutan setuju mendengar perkataan Nakamura dengan antusias. "Seperti biasanya kau ini selalu menganggu orang lain. Aku tak memerlukan alasan yang tak jelas dari mulutmu, Nakamura _-san_ " jawab Hayami cuek.

"Oh… dingin banget sih jadi orang, memangnya kau tidak ingin foto ini sampai tersebar bahkan kepada Chiba _-kun_ , Hayami _-chan_?" ujar Nakamura memperlihatkan foto yang berisi dirinya dan Chiba sedang berciuman dibelakang sekolah ketika SMP dulu pada saat valentine.

 _ **EHHH… TIDAAAAK! BAGAIMANA BISA?! KEMBALIKAN!**_

Hayami yang ketahuan melakukan hal seperti itu akhirnya panik memohon Nakamura mengembalikannya, beberapa ejekan dan godaan beberapa anak kelas 3-E perempuan menjadi keributan kecil disana. membuat para laki-laki menjadi penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak biasanya Hayami panik seperti itu?" gumam Muramatsu _sweatdrop,_ melihat Hayami tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran juga" Yoshida menyetujuinya.

"Benar" Maehara pun ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Namun niatnya harus mereka urungkan karena, Nakamura melarang para pria untuk ikut campur. Membuat beberapa teman laki-laki kelas 3-E memilih mundur daripada mereka mendapatkan bogem dari Kataoka Megu, Nakamura Rio dan Okano Hinata. "Mendekat dari ini kalian mati!" ancam Nakamura dengan dingin.

"B-Baiklah" sahut mereka bertiga menyerah.

Beberapa orang disana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah biasa membuat keributan, bukan kelas 3-E namanya jika tidak bisa membuat suasana yang penuh heboh. Isogai yang melihat itu hanya tertawa canggung dan mulai kembali memegang kendali acara untuk menertibkan.

"B-Baiklah, kita bisa lanjutkan keacara ini kembali" beberapa keributan pun mereda oleh Isogai yang mulai berbicara kembali. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke acara pernikahan terakhir. Waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan" ucapnya memberikan sambutan kepada mempelai terakhir. Suara pintu terbuka, alunan iringan musik mempersilahkan pria surai biru itu masuk menuju altar panggung mendekati sang pendeta.

 _ **WOAAAAH!**_

Beberapa orang merasa kagum dengan penampilan temannya.

"Nagisa berbeda sekali, rasanya dia sangat terlihat dewasa dan modis" gumam Fuwa tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ini pasti ulahnya Maehara _-kun_. sikap bodohnya yang terus memaksa Nagisa untuk menurut dan menerima saran demi melihat Nagisa terlihat keren, memang berlebihan!" sahut Okano tak tahan melihat sikap pria yang sering disebut paling _playboy_.

"Tapi… aku menyukai orang yang keras kepala seperti dia!" tambahnya tersenyum hangat menatap Maehara. Merasa diawasi, pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Okano Hinata kini menjadi kikuk dan gugup karena ketahuan olehnya.

Beberapa temannya yang melihat itu, akhirnya mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. Nakamura pun menyeringai dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Maehara _-kun_ kan Okano _-chan_ , tadi malam dibelakang sekolah?" godanya membuat gadis merona terkejut tak berkutik, mendapati dirinya diawasi.

"D-Darimana kau tahu, Nakamura _-san_?!" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja tahu, mana ada orang malam-malam ingin melakukan _parkour_ tengah malam digedung lama sekolah, kau ingin diterkam manusia aneh ya?!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kau tidak pandai dalam merahasiakan sesuatu Okano _-chan_!" tambah Nakamura dengan nada angkuh, membuat Okano hanya pasrah menyerah menerima ejekan makhluk nomor dua paling jahil sesudah Akabane Karma.

"Sudah-sudah, Nakamura _-san_. jangan menjahili Hinata lagi!" lerai Yada menengahi.

"Benar, kurasa sudah cukup menggodanya" Kurahashi menyetujui perkataan Yada.

Nakamura sebenarnya belum puas, namun kedua sahabatnya meminta tolong kepada wanita yang paling tua diantara mereka semua, untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Baiklah" Nakamura hanya menurut dan mereka semua mulai menatap kepada sang mempelai laki-laki kembali.

Shiota Nagisa yang sekarang terlihat lebih modis dan keren, _tuxedo_ putih, celana yang berbalut semua warna putih. Rambutnya kini dibiarkan bermodel _spike_ berdiri sesuai permintaan Maehara yang sebelumnya meminta menata rias _style_ Nagisa yang terkesan membosankan. Beberapa rasa kagum para kaum hawa dibuat takjub dan terhipnotis dengan gaya Nagisa saat ini.

Iringan musik tetap terdengar mengema dalam ruangan, muncullah wanita surai hitam yang tersanggul dengan renda tudung putih yang menutupi wajahnya. menggenggam bunga bungket itu pada dadanya, berjalan dengan perlahan namun begitu anggun, tak lupa disampingnya berdiri pendeta yang memegang kain slendang putih disisi kanan dan kiri agar tidak kotor, namun yang membuatnya istimewa adalah pada sisi kain tengah, ada anak kecil yang ikut mendampingi. Gaun merah muda yang dikenakannya saat ini ikut mengiringi langkah Kayano Kaede dari belakang. Sakura Kiyashiki menatap Nagisa yang melihat Kaede dengan ekspresi datar.

Gadis itu memberikan senyum lima jari meminta dirinya untuk tidak membuat orang lain dan Kayano kaede khawatir. Nagisa yang terkejut pun akhirnya mengerti dan ikut tersenyum, mengangguk meminta terima kasih kepada muridnya. Setelah mengantarkan mempelai wanita, mereka kini membelakangi para tamu dan menatap kedepan melihat sang pendeta yang sedang menerangkan tentang upacara pernikahan.

"Tak kusangka, hari ini akan tiba. Yukimura Aguri _-sensei_!" batinnya tersenyum, mengingat perkataan kakak iparnya. Pengikrarkan janji suci akan dimulai.

"Shiota Nagisa, maukah kau menerima Kayano Kaede, sebagai istrimu dalam sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ujar sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab pria itu dengan tegas.

"Dan Kayano Kaede, maukah kau menerima Shiota Nagisa, sebagai suamimu, dalam senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami dan istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu" ucap sang pendeta. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Masing-masing masih saling menatap. Shiota Nagisa pun menarik dagu gadis itu dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya. beberapa senti hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Suara alunan musik mengiringi sentuhan kecil itu kepada Kayano Kaede yang bersemu merah.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, kecupan hangat dan lembut diberikan Nagisa kepada Kaede yang daritadi hanya bersemu merona, menahan malu. beberapa tepuk tangan pun menjadi sah nya pernikahan mereka berdua. lemparan bunga yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua menerbangkan bunga bungket itu yang sudah ditunggu oleh para tamu.

Beberapa keributan sesaat itu sudah mendapatkan hasilnya, yaitu Kimura Justice yang kebetulan berada dibagian paling belakang barisan yang desak-desakan itu, bukan barisan juga sih lebih tepatnya berkumpulnya semua orang. Beberapa orang pun yang tak mendapatkan bunga terakhir dari sang pengantin, bersedih. Hingga Kimura tak menyadari bahwa Yada berada dihadapan mereka saat ini, entah perasaan apa yang menganggu pikiran pemuda itu, terhipnotis dengan kecantikan teman sekelasnya. Biasanya pria itu biasa saja saat bersama temannya, namun kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kimura _-kun_?" tanya Yada khawatir.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa Yada!" ujarnya menghilangkan kecanggungan. Beberapa saat saling menatap. Beberapa teman mereka saling menyadarkan keduanya yang masih asyik melamun.

 _ **CIIIEEEE! PDKT NIH!**_

Kedua pasangan itu bersemu malu, karena mendengar ejekan dan godaan para kelas 3-E yang selalu ikut campur masalah orang. "Tidak apa-apa Kimura, itu berarti kau sudah dewasa!" ujar Okajima dengan bijaksana.

"B-Bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak… lupakan saja!" ujarnya terbata berusaha menyembunyian rasa malunya.

"Tak usah malu seperti itu juga kali" sahut Terasaka ikut nimbrung menggoda Kimura.

Keadaan Kimura Justice dan Yada Touka tak berbeda jauh saat ini, digoda dan ditagih pajak jadian tentunya. Beberapa keributan kecil yang sudah menjadi ciri khas kelas 3-E memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Kembali pada Nagisa dan Kaede, Mereka masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kimura dan Yada yang kikuk menahan malu. pria itu pun mulai angkat bicara. "Kaede maukah kau ikut denganku setelah acara ini selesai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Nada bicara pria itu terdengar serius, entah apa yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini, rasanya Nagisa yang sekarang terlihat sangat dingin

"Aku mengerti" Kaede hanya menyetujuinya tanpa membantah, dirinya tak mengerti apa yang membuat pria yang dicintainya bersikap dingin, apakah dirinya telah berbuat salah? Atau karena ada unsur lain yang menyebabkan _ia_ menjadi seperti ini.

 **~o0o~**

Waktu menunjukan matahari mulai terbenam, yang berarti sang fajar akan tertidur dan digantikan oleh bulan. Beberapa pesta kecil yang berada dibelakang bangunan gedung lama, menjadi acara khusus bagi mereka semua. beberapa lampion yang terpasang menjadikan tempat mereka saat ini terlihat sangat istimewa untuk menerangi sekitarnya.

Beberapa orang menikmati alunan irama musik yang menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya. Beberapa pasangan muda yang menari dengan irama yang dijalankan dari sebuah kotak besar. Ritsu yang bertugas sebagai pemberi dukungan untuk memeriahkan. Beberapa orang masih melakukan dansa gerakan kecil.

Saat ini yang masih menikmati dansa itu adalah Karma dengan Manami, Tomohito dengan Yukiko, Maehara dengan Okano, Chiba dengan Hayami, Isogai dengan Kataoka, Sisanya hanya mengobrol sambil menikmati cemilan yang tersedia diatas meja saji.

"Karma, jangan terlalu keras mengajari Okuda _-chan_ ya"teriak seseorang yang menggoda mereka berdua selalu salah dalam gerakan dansa.

"Diamlah! Aku tahu itu Nakamura!" ujarnya tak terima diejek olehnya, Manami pun merasa bersalah, karena tidak terlalu pandai dalam berdansa apalagi melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Karma yang selalu mengenal hal seperti ini, yang dia lakukan hanyalah selalu di laboratorium dan melakukan penelitian dan riset.

Karma pun membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Manami. "Kau tidak perlu berusaha dengan keras, aku bisa mengerti bahwa kamu jarang melakukan ini, jadi santai saja dan nikmati, Manami" hibur pria itu kepada istrinya untuk tidak perlu bersedih.

"B-Baik" sahutnya mengerti.

Berbeda dengan Karma dan Manami, justru bagi pasangan muda disebelahnya Yukiko dan Tomohito, sangat kesulitan dalam berdansa. "Karma memang hebat dalam segala hal!" kagumnya melihat kedua orang itu yang menari tanpa merasa terbebani.

Yukiko yang melihat itu hanya meruntuk merasa sedih, karena tak mampu bersaing dengan Karma dan Manami. "Maaf ya, Tomohito _-kun_ gara-gara aku, kamu jadi kesulitan begini!" sahutnya merasa tidak enak. Mendengar penuturan istrinya dia pun segera berbicara.

"Tidak! itu tidak benar, tidak usah dipikirkan ini kan hanya dansa bodoh tak masuk akal… ahahah" Hiburnya untuk tidak membuat wanita itu sedih.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih mau menikmati ini, bisakah kita melanjutkannya kembali. Tuan pangeran!" ujar Yukiko dengan lembut mengulurkan tangannya yang dalam posisi duduk sebelumnya.

Tomohito hanya mendecih "Dasar nona berkepribadiaan dua, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi jangan pernah bosan denganku!" sahut Tomohito mulai melanjutkan dansa mereka dan menerima uluran tangan Kanzaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dimana Nagisa dan Kayano?" tanyanya masih bersenandung dengan irama yang mengiringi dansa mereka.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka butuh waktu pribadi. Lagipula Karasuma _-sensei_ dan Irina _-sensei_ sedang menyusul mereka berdua, katanya" ujar Yukiko masih menari bersama suaminya.

 _ **EHH!**_

"Kok aku baru tahu sih?!" Yukiko yang melihat ekspresi suaminya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kamunya jarang on sih, liat grup kelas dong!" tambahnya mengejek seperti biasanya.

"Aku ini sibuk bertanding terus, mana sempat melihat handphone ku, lagipula jika mereka sudah datang artinya baguslah!" elaknya tak ingin diejek terus.

"Hmmm,… nanti kita akan berbincang banyak dengan Irina _-sensei_ dan Karasuma _-sensei_ " sahutnya tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan guru mereka kembali.

"Aku juga menantikan itu" Tomohito melanjutkan kembali mengenggam erat tangan Yukiko, melanjutkan dansa romantis mereka dengan santai.

 **~o0o~**

Mereka berdua kini, berada diatas batu dekat ladang rumput ilalang. Tempat ketika Kayano Kaede berusaha untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , ingatan tempat yang mereka kunjungi seakan menjadi dosa dan rasa bersalah kepada guru gurita itu yang baru menyadari kebenaran tentang Koro _-sensei_.

"Benar-benar nostalgia, benarkan?" ucap Nagisa membuka pembicaraan, Kaede yang mendengar itu mengangguk.

Mereka pun duduk diatas batu itu, Shiota Nagisa masih menatap langit, lebih tepatnya adalah bulan putih yang bersinar terang. Ingatannya terhadap sesuatu yang berharga seakan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. Kaede yang sedari tadi menunggu, terkejut melihat suaminya menangis tanpa suara, isakan pun tak terdengar padanya. Segera wanita itu mengambil sapu tangan pada sakunya dan mencoba menghapusnya, namun tangan pria itu menahannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Nagisa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah,… maaf, aku tidak apa-apa. Ahahaha" jawabnya dengan tertawa hambar.

 _ **BOHONG!**_

Nagisa terdiam karena dimarahi Kaede.

Kayano Kaede kini perasaannya membuncah kesal dan sedih. Kemarahannya saat ini berpusat kepada orang dihadapannya Shiota Nagisa, mencengkram baju kaos pria itu dengan kuat. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir, membasahi pipi porselen wanita itu yang masih sesunggukan menahan tangisannya. "S-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, ayo katakana padaku! Berangnya dengan nada tinggi tidak terima, Kayano yang selalu menunggu dan selalu diam harus berakhir dengan emosi. Puncaknya kesabarannya sudah habis.

Nagisa dengan cepat mencium Kaede dengan tiba-tiba, terkejut dan ingin melepaskan diri dari suaminya. Memberontak kuat, segera genggaman tangan dirinya mengenggam tangan wanita itu untuk menenangkan dan mempercayai kepadanya. 5 menit mereka melakukan ciuman penenang itu hingga Kaede meminta dilepaskan dengan mendorong pria itu pelan, wanita memang tak sekuat pria. Nafasnya masih terenggah-enggah untuk menormalkan diri. "Maafkan aku!" gumamnya. Kaede tak mengerti mengapa dia meminta maaf, bukannya hal yang dilakukan tadi sudah normal bagi sepasang kekasih? Pikiran Kaede tak terarah.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pendiam seperti ini, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku Nagisa?"

Nagisa pun menghapus air mata istrinya dengan ibu jarinya. Menyentuh pipi wajah wanita itu dengan senyum hangat dan damai. "Aku benar-benar pria yang beruntung, Koro _-sensei_ , Aguri _-san_ , kalian tak perlu cemas!" gumamnya kembali menatap lekat wajah istrinya yang menangis. Nyaman rasanya. Kaede yang mendengar nama kedua orang itu sontak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Nagisa? Mengapa kau membicarakan Koro _-sensei_ dan kakak ku?!" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Terdiam.

"Kumohon beritahu aku!" mohonnya.

"…"

"Kumohon!" isaknya.

Nagisa yang melihat sikap Kaede seperti itu, akhirnya _ia_ mulai berbicara tentang kejadian yang menimpa dua minggu sebelumnya dalam mimpi. Beberapa cerita tentang masa lalu Koro _-sensei_ yang masih berbentuk manusia bukan gurita kuning aneh dan Kakaknya yang ketika itu masih hidup. Berbicara tentang hal-hal konyol dan menyenangkan. Kaede yang mendengar itu sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Nagisa yang tidak biasa seperti melakukan hal yang konyol. hingga akhirnya dipuncak Kaede mengerti apa yang menjadi beban pria itu selama ini. Permintaan kecil namun itu berarti besar padanya. Baik Nagisa maupun Kaede yang mendengar itu hanya menangis mengingat fenomena alam yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya dalam mimpinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaede" ucap Nagisa, memperlihatkan pemandangan alam sekitar mereka yang indah.

"J-Jadi?"

"Iyah, ini hadiah pertama yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, mewakili Koro _-sensei_ dan Aguri _-sensei._

Beberapa kunang-kunang menerangi ladang ilalang rumput, beberapa cahaya kecil yang begitu indah dengan iringan redup dan menyala. Menghiasi tempat mereka berada saat ini, Kaede hanya tersenyum melihat keindahan sang pencipta, Ingatan pria itu kembali mengingat kenangan dua orang yang _ia_ temui dalam mimpinya dan sekarang seperti merasa dejavu bagi Nagisa sendiri.

 _ **Indahnya!**_

" _ **Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai ini, Aguri, menurut Nagisa-kun bagaimana?"**_

 _ **kau menyukainya juga?**_

 _ **Aku sangat suka Koro-sensei**_

 _ **Aku juga menyukai ini, Nagisa-kun**_

 _ **Heee… benarkah?**_

 _ **Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong ajak adik ku kesini ya dan sampaikan salamku kepadanya, Nagisa-kun!**_

 _ **Aku mengerti, serahkan sisanya padaku, Yukimura-sensei**_

 _ **Aku tak salah memilihmu untuk menjaga adikku, terima kasih banyak. Nagisa-kun!**_

 _ **Aguri-Sen…sei?**_

 _ **Aku senang memiliki murid sepertimu, terima kasih. Nagisa-kun!**_

 _ **Koro-sen…sei?**_

 _ **Uhm… terima kasih atas bimbingan kalian berdua.**_

Permintaan pertama telah terlaksana. Ingatan pria itu kembali, karena baru tersadar bahwa wanita itu mencoba memanggilnya berulang kali. Nagisa terkejut bahwa Kaede tersenyum kecut dan mencium wajah pria itu dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Memegang pipinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak suka hadiahku?"

Kaede pun membelakangi Nagisa. "Aku suka hadiahmu kok, hanya saja aku ini benar-benar gadis yang ceroboh dan bodoh!" ujarnya meruntuk.

"Kakakku memang selalu mencoba menghiburku dengan segala caranya, agar aku tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Dia selalu saja seperti itu hingga akhir hidupnya!" Kaede kini tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya tanpa henti. Nagisa pun mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku mengerti, aku pun juga sama seperti itu. Kaede!" hembusan angin malam itu menyentuh mereka berdua dengan lembut. ucapan itu seakan terngiang dalam ingatan Nagisa yang masih melekat dikepalanya.

 _ **Aku tak menginginkan Akari mati, yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiannya untuk terus hidup.**_

 _ **Aku tak menyesal jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyadarkan Koro-sensei yang tidak terkendali pada saat itu, namun Nagisa-kun jangan pernah biarkan dia melakukan hal yang membuat kakaknya sedih. Ini permintaanku seumur hidupku!**_

 _ **Aku mengerti!**_

Pria itu bersadar pada bahu istrinya. "Aku yakin mereka berdua akan selalu melindungimu, Akari!"bisik pria itu didekat telinga kanannya, Kaede yang mendengar itu hanya merona dan mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Nagisa. "Dasar, kan aku sudah bilang jangan memanggil nama lamaku lagi-…". Nagisa pun menutup kedua mata Kaede. "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diminta Kakakmu, apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya kembali.

Kaede pun menghela pasrah "Baiklah aku menyerah, panggil sesukamu sajalah,… tapi aku pun tak ingin kamu mengorbankan diri seperti saat kau menghadapi Takaoka _-sensei_ ataupun _Shinigami._ janji!" pria itu menyetujui tanpa membantah, mendekap kedua tangannya didada istinya menyentuh tangan suaminya.

Suara ranting kayu patah, menyadarkan mereka berdua. Pria dan wanita paruh baya yang mereka kenal.

"Kurasa keadaannya sudah terkendali oleh dirimu, Nagisa _-kun_ " ucap seseorang pria dewasa surai hitam. Mendekati mantan muridnya "Karasuma _-sensei_?!" gumamnya.

"Selamat malam, mau sampai kalian melakukan hal dewasa seperti itu ditempat sepi seperti ini, pasangan cinta!" goda wanita dewasa surai pirang panjang.

Nagisa dan Kaede yang baru sadar, karena pria itu masih dalam keadaan memeluk wanita itu, melepaskannya dengan segera. "K-Kapan kalian datang kesini? I-Irina _-sensei_ " tanya Kaede mencoba mengalihkan topik untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, tadinya kupikir kau akan bersama yang lainnya ditempat dansa, namun ternyata tebakan Tadaomi tepat, kalian pasti berada disini!" ujar Irina dengan santai.

"Sudahlah Irina!" lerai pria itu menghentikan sikapnya yang selalu menggoda orang lain.

"Nagisa _-kun_ "

"Yah?"

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, ku dengar dari Kanzaki kau sedikit memiliki masalah dengan psikologmu, apakah lebih baik-…"

"Aku sudah baikan!" sela Nagisa tersenyum.

"Lagipula ini adalah masalahku, aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi. Tidak apa-apakan?" ujarnya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Karasuma dan Irina yang mendengar itu pun mengerti. "Baiklah, kami tak akan memaksamu, namun jika kau punya masalah. Janganlah sungkan meminta bantuan pada kami. Nagisa" Irina menawarkan bantuan tanpa ragu.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Karasuma _-sensei_ , Irina _-sensei_ " ucap Nagisa membungkuk merasa tak enak jika selalu merepotkan orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin minum sake yang banyak sampai mabuk. Temani aku Kaede!" ujarnya bersemangat.

 _ **EHHH!**_

Karasuma, Kaede dan Nagisa yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"T-Tapi, Irina _-sensei_ aku masih berumur-… ah, tidaak! Nagisa tolong aku!" mohonnya ditarik paksa mantan guru bahasa inggris itu dulu.

"Tolong temani Irina _-sensei_ ya. Kaede" bujuk Nagisa tak ingin menganggu kesenangan si pembunuh professional tersebut.

"Gak mau!" ujarnya masih ditarik oleh gurunya. Karasuma dan Nagisa yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop_. "Ayo kita kembali. Nagisa _-kun_ " ajak sang guru.

"Ya"

 _ **FIN**_

 **Omake**

Didalam rumah minimalis buatan para teman-teman kelas 3-E dan sesudah mabuk-mabukan tentunya.

Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko.

Pria itu masih duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya. Saling menatap dan merona muka mereka masing-masing akibat dicekokin sake oleh Irina _-sensei_. Tidak sampai mabuk hanya sedikit pusing saja. bagi pria itu tubuhnya cukup kuat menahan alkohol yang berbau memusingkan itu, namun berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang sudah melantur berkata tidak karuan, dirinya hanya bergumam tentang nama pria dihadapannya selalu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meminum itu, tapi masih saja kau minum. Dasar keras kepala-…"

 _ **STTT!**_

Gadis itu menempelkan jarinya pada bibir Tomohito. Menyuruhnya diam. Membuka bajunya "Tidak baik membandingkan laki-laki dan perempuan, apalagi tentang kekuatan tahu, Tomo-hito _-kun_ " katanya dengan gurauan terkekeh pelan yang sedang melantur, membuka bajunya tanpa ada rasa malu.

 _ **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!**_

Pria itu menutup mukanya, melihat Kanzaki yang terlihat sangat cuek dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kali ini, aku akan memuaskanmu. Jadi kamu cukup menurut, Pan-geran-ku!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membuka gaun _dress_ putih selutut yang dulu pernah dia gunakan, ketika berada diliburan musim panas SMP dulu dan _stocking_ hitam yang biasa ia kenakan pun dilepasnya. Melemparnya dengan santai, entah berada dimana baju dan barang itu berada sekarang. Membuka baju dan celana pria itu dengan seksama dan perlahan. "T-Tunggu Yukiko ini tidak benar-… Sakit!" erangnya ditindih.

"Bersiaplah, To-mo-hi-to _-kun_!" godanya dengan nada manja

 _ **EH!**_

Sok munafik Sugino! Dasar setan, author _-san_ juga gak akan nolak kok, jika jadi dirimu. kau sudah menjadi istri yang berani Yukiko :D

Akabane Karma dan Okuda Manami.

Sekarang Karma masih tiduran dikasur dengan santai menunggu kopi yang sedang dihidangkan oleh istirnya, beberapa lama dia menunggu akhirnya tiba. Segelas kopi hitam hangat untuk suaminya.

Menyesap kopi itu perlahan dan meletakkannya disamping meja. "Ada yang kau perlukan lagi Karma _-kun_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawabnya, "Tapi,… aku ingin bertanya padamu?" ujarnya kembali. Manami pun bingung. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau melamun pada saat pernikahan tadi?" tanya Karma ingin tahu.

"I-Itu,… aku hanya merasa sangat senang"

"Senang karena apa?" kata Karma yang kebingungan sekarang.

"Aku Tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini, aku akan menikah denganmu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku asyik dengan pikiran sendiri. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu!" jawab Manami dengan semangat dan senyuman tulus. Karma yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum dan mulai mengambil tas disamping kasurnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Manami.

"Kalau begitu… apakah kau siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" tanya Karma memastikan dan masih memeriksa barang yang ada didalam tasnya.

"T-Tentu saja, aku ini istrimu sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu dan… apa itu?" perkataan Manami terhenti. Melihat beberapa alat aneh yang berada ditangan Karma saat ini. Borgol, tali, lakban, cambuk kecil.

"Alat penunjang permainan kita malam ini!" sahut Karma santai menyeringai dengan senyum tanpa arti.

"J-Jangan itu…" Manami yang mendengar itu pun pucat.

"Benar ayo kita main _Shibari,_ tenang saja aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok!" ujarnya dengan santai.

"T-Tapi…" sebuah tatapan horror mengakhiri Okuda Manami yang ketakutan. "Manami, bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya, jadi diamlah dan ayo kita bermain!" ujarnya mendekati Manami yang sudah tak bisa kabur lagi.

"Kumohon apapun asal jangan itu-…. Karma _-kun_!" teriak Manami pasrah.

Maafkan Author yang jahat ini Manami _-chan_ , kalau dirimu harus berakhir dengan kejahilan dan kebandelan Karma, mau bagaimana lagi emang sifatnya udah begitu dari sananya. RIP OkudaManami:v 

Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede

Mereka berdua yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Menikmati waktu berduaan mereka dengan ciuman pemanasan. Mengerang pelan dalam mulut mereka yang menjadi satu. Kayano Kaede terus menyesuaikan nafasnya untuk menyamakan dengan kekasihnya. Tangan pria itu dengan kuat menahan kedua tangan wanita itu.

Mengelengkan kepalanya.

Nagisa yang melihat reaksi itu pun melepaskan ciumannya, benar dugaannya. Gadis itu terbatuk dengan nafas yang terenggah-enggah. "Kau tidak apa-apa-… Aduh sakit!" Kini Kaede menjewer telinga kekasihnya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu, kau jahat sekali, Nagisa bodoh!" kesalnya dengan sungut perempatan siku-siku.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan menidurkan wanita itu kembali dari posisinya duduk sebelumnya. posisi Nagisa yang berada diatas menatap Kaede yang berada dibawah. Lama dirinya menunggu membuat wanita surai hitam itu merona malu. "A-Apa?" tanyanya dengan malu.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja. akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali, Targetku!" ucap Nagisa santai. Melepaskan genggaman kuat pada kekasihnya. Melucuti bajunya helai demi helai, melemparnya dengan sembarangan, entah baju dan celana itu berada dimana. Berlanjut kepada Kaede dan melakukan hal yang sama. Melepaskan _dress_ yang dipakai Kaede, melepaskan tanpa menolak. Kini mereka hanya mengenakan dalaman bra dan cd saja, saling menatap muka mereka berdua merona dan tak tersembunyikan. Menandakan pemandangan yang mereka lihat sudah dikatakan dewasa.

"Malam ini, buatlah kenangan yang berharga bersamaku. Tuan dewa kematian" pujinya menyentuh wajah pipi Nagisa dengan senyum tulus.

"Begitu pun denganmu, Nona bintang sinetron" sahutnya menyentuh dahi Kaede dengan senyum hangat.

Nagisa berterima kasihlah pada gua, karena u gak gua buat mesum-mesum banget ataupun sengsara. Seperti kedua sahabat loh, Hahahah…. #digigit_anacondanya_Nagisa_author :v

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **A/N : akhirnya selesai juga, sebenarnya pengen diupload secepatnya, tapi gara-gara malam minggu FFN bermasalah error gak bisa dibuka tadi malam, jadi diupdatenya sekarang. ditambah entah kenapa pemikiran gak karuan author-san, ingin menambahkan sesuatu pada cerita ini. maafkan atas ide pasaran saya yang baru menyelesaikan cerita ini. terima kasih atas kritik dan masukannya. Dan mohon maaf jika ada typo dan kata yang kurang tepat, segala kesempurnaan hanya milik sang pencipta, manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan dan bagaikan sebuah berlian, terkadang bisa hancur dan retak, namun juga bisa menjadi berkilau dan bersinar. Tergantung tanggapan semua orang dan usahanya. Bagi saya sendiri menghina karya orang lain itu sangatlah membosankan dan tak menghasilkan apapun.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesempatan dilain waktu saya akan berusaha membuat fanfic yang lain dalam fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan mohon maaf dan terima kasih. jaa ne!**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


End file.
